


i'll be watching you

by sandy9ice



Category: social network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy9ice/pseuds/sandy9ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark 在股份稀释后很担心Eduardo，所以他黑进Eduardo的摄像头监视他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be watching you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll be watching you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991608) by [hepaticas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepaticas/pseuds/hepaticas). 



事情的开端是因为Mark去华盛顿参加一次会议，而Eduardo也在那里。

好吧，更准确地说，事情的开端是因为Mark去华盛顿参加一次会议，Eduardo在那里，并且他看上去糟透了。他的西装干净整洁又合身，他的头发整个向后梳，光滑完美，一丝不乱，但他的额头上有很深的皱纹，眼下也有很重的黑眼圈。Mark一整晚都在盯着他，看着他喝很多酒并且没有吸引到任何人——事实上他几乎一整晚都没有和任何人说话，他仅仅是喝酒，皱眉，最终离开，他摇晃着双手，显得憔悴又狼狈。

之后Mark大约有一年没有再见到他，他用一整年的时间去不断地回想Eduardo的黑眼圈，并且试图从Chris那里挖掘出一点点相关信息，直到有一天Chris从他的桌子后面抬眼看向Mark，说：“既然你这么担心Eduadro，那你干嘛不去找他本人谈谈？”

“我没在担心”，Mark即刻回答。他坐直了身子，眯了眯眼，“我为什么要担心Eduardo？”

“问得好”，Chris说，盯着Mark看了好一会儿才低头继续工作，“既然如此，我想你应该不介意我提出请你别再询问我关于他的事情了的请求。”

“不，”Mark嘲讽道，“当然不介意。”

Chris没有抬头。“很好”，他说，“现在请你离开我的办公室。”

“我要炒了你”，Mark边起身走向门口边考虑地说道。

“请你一定要那么做”，Chris回敬道。Mark无视了他，径直走回自己的办公室。

而事实上，是的——Mark没在担心。他真的没有，好吧，他只是想确认Eduardo很好，他有被好好照顾，并且有人能抚平他额头的皱纹。有些人，一些不知名但却为Mark工作的人，或许会说这听起来就像是担心，Mark会炒了那些人，因为他们都错了，而Mark不会雇佣那些不对的人。

总之，这事情就这么发生了，因为Mark并不担心，但他还是想知道某些事情，所以如果Chris不告诉他的话，他会通过别的方法来了解的，这就是他从Chris的办公室出来以后，他会发现自己黑进了Eduardo的网络摄像头的原因。

真正黑进去大约花了20分钟，是有点拖沓了，但这拖沓还不至于会让他被抓住。这做起来太简单了，认真的，Mark会记得要给Chris发一些关于网络安全的文章，希望这足够引起他的重视，这样他就能把相关文章转发给Eduardo，因为他的电脑实在是太缺乏保护了。

在他黑进去之后，他的屏幕上有一个短暂的停顿，黑灰色交相闪烁，然后黑客程序开始正常工作，于是他现在正看着一间办公室。最先看见的是显而易见的空桌椅，有一件黑色的外套挂在椅背上，椅子后面的那面墙上挂着两幅抽象画，充斥着各种色泽的红色和橙色。如果Mark把音量调响一点，他就可以听见从那边的办公室外传来的轻微的对话声。几分钟过去了，依然毫无动静，Mark觉得自己蠢极了，盯着一张空椅子看，就在这时：

一扇在摄像头里看不见的门打开了，外面的对话声突然就响了起来。有人在说，“感谢你的帮助，Saverin先生”，而Mark在自己的椅子上绷紧了身子。

“不用客气”，紧跟着的回答，关门的轻响，然后背景里的嘈杂声消失了，整个安静下来。他听见纸张沙沙作响的声音，Eduardo走到桌子的这一边，阅读着一份装在马尼拉制文件夹中的文件。首先要说，他离摄像头太近了，因此Mark能看见的全部就是他下摆塞进裤子里的衬衫，他黑色的皮带，他明黄色领带的下端，还有他卷起衬衫袖子露出的手肘。他将这一切都收归眼底，然后用了一会儿时间将它们藏进记忆，把它们都记下来——记住：Eduardo的黄色领带，他前臂的线条，他裤子上的细条纹。

“实时ID验证”，Eduadro低语，而Mark的脑中突然闪现出Eduadro曾在他床上学习的画面，他偶尔也会大声将教科书的内容念出来。Eduardo发出一个沉思中的声音，然后合上了文件夹将他丢在桌上，他后倚了一些深陷入他的椅子，而这动作有足够的力量将椅子移动了几英寸。他歪了歪头，又扭了扭脖子，当他前倾着坐直身子，Mark就有些分心了，因为他看上去好极了。没有皱纹，没有黑眼圈。他看起来很放松——非常平静。他向前倾着在看一些他电脑上的东西，然后他的脸因为困惑而皱了起来，而Mark惊慌失措，疯狂地敲击着键盘，直到他关闭了程序。

那么，他想，就这样吧。  
（这当然不是全部）

 

接下来的一个月他没再那么干了。他告诉自己已经没有再干的理由了，因为他现在知道Eduadro很好。

终于有一天，当他连续不眠不休四十八小时，并且在过去的八小时里一直在修复着一系列漏洞的情况下，他瞥了一眼屏幕下方小小的世界时钟插件，想着，现在是新加坡时间早上五点。这就是他得再干一次的时间。

这次Eduardo在家里。他坐在Mark猜想估计是餐桌的东西旁边，因为他能看见身后的早餐吧，配有皮革制的吧凳，在那之后他还能看见花岗岩餐台围绕下的不锈钢面冰箱。房间里灯火通明，Eduardo身后的桌上还有一瓶花。Eduadro戴着一副眼镜，顶着一头熟睡后弄乱的头发。他面前放着一碗麦片，他的衬衫好像刚刚熨过，但是扣子只扣了一半。正如Mark也在看着一样，他正凑前看着屏幕上的什么东西，停住了往嘴巴里送麦片的动作，然后他笑着后仰，有细微的皱纹出现在眼睛周围。

Mark看着他边吃早餐边因为某些他阅读的东西大笑，直到他将牛奶滴在了衬衫上，他低咒了一声“该死”，然后起身跑到公寓的另一个房间，离开之前伸手合上了电脑。

Mark退出了程序，花了一分钟时间为自己刚才的行为辩护。他必须完全确认。一个快乐的Eduardo可能只是出于偶然。他不得不再次检查。这算是个科学的方法还是别的什么。他继续工作直到他修复了漏洞，当他在桌面上发现他助理留下的一杯水和一个金枪鱼三明治时，他并没有直接就想到Wardo曾留下过同样的东西。

以后，他会回想并且会意识到，这一刻就是一切的开始。而现在，他吃着三明治，好奇着是否会有人在Eduardo工作到很晚时为他准备食物。大概不会。因为他原先就掌握着很好地平衡而不至于工作到很晚。

某个星期二，Chris和Dustin都在Mark的办公室。他们在谈论《迷失》，Dustin非常艰难地试图说服Chris他就是真的Sawyer，说真的，我一直深受误解，而且我其实很火辣，我对取昵称非常拿手。Mark的注意力分散在工作和他们的对话之间，他只戴了一边的耳机，嘴角还带着笑。Dustin说，“另外，我在考虑，如果我是Sawyer——我就是——我想让你当Locke，Chris”,然后Chris坐了起来，有点气急败坏的，当他能开口回击的时候，他的电话响了。

Mark对于此通电话并未多想，直到Chris说“我得接这个电话”，并且没有立即接起来，而是站起身走出了房间。只有一个人的电话需要Chris离开这间房间去接。Dustin继续说着Mark会是Charlie,或者别的什么，但是Mark无视了他，因为他已经着手再次黑进那个摄像头了。

Eduardo又一次出现在办公室，靠在他的椅子上，双脚搁在桌上。他的上半部分脸在屏幕外，但是Mark能看见他的微笑，还有他夹在耳朵和肩膀间的手机。

“一切都好”，他正在说着，一只手转动着一支笔。他今天的领带是绿色的，而且今天他没有将袖子卷起来，所以Mark能在他每次动作后看见他银色袖扣的闪光。“我邻居家的猫生了小猫，我想要收养一只。你那儿怎么样？”

Mark立即抬头看Chris，他说了一些什么，然后Eduardo大笑着又向后倚了一些。“还是老样子？”他问，紧接着，“Sean呢？他怎么样？”

一个短暂的停顿。Mark能看见Chris再次在外面说着些什么。Dustin还在继续着迷失，然后Mark模糊不清地嘟囔着要当Jack，因为他是队长，仅仅是因为他知道这样能让Dustin继续，希望这么做能避免Dustin到他身边来看见他正在做的事情。

“不”，Eduardo即刻就对Chris说的什么做了回应。他把脚放下来，然后前倾到能让Mark看见他皱起了鼻子才继续道，“我们分手了。他有恋父情结。”他停了一下，听着回复，再一次地笑起来，说道，“我知道，是吧？”

他看上去像要继续说什么，但是传来一阵敲门声，他抬眼看了看。“见鬼”，他轻声骂了一句。“我得挂了，Chris。我之后会跟你说的，好吗？”他坐直了身子，接着顿了顿，皱起了眉，“我不知道”，他说，“我没有——我会考虑一下的，好吗？我真的必须挂了。”

Mark看着他挂断了电话，叫了一个人进来，笑容明亮，然后Chris回到屋里，大声说道：“如果你是迷失里的某个人的话，Dustin，你是Hurley”，Dustin大声抗议，而Mark关闭了窗口。

科学的方法，Mark的理由，这需要多重测试。所以尽管他现在已经满足了好奇心——是的他仍然不是在担心，感谢提问——他认为最好是按正确的方法来，而正确的方法要求他继续检查。所以他会继续干的。仅仅是为确认。

过去的一个月里，他看着Eduardo做了许多事。他看着他在刮胡子的间歇，跟着一首用他放在洗手间的电脑播放的Sinatra的歌跳舞。他刮伤了脖子，然后一边用卫生纸擦掉血一边对自己啧啧出声。他看着他穿着运动裤看书，把脚塞在沙发扶手和靠垫间的空隙里，他的电脑半开着放在咖啡桌上。他看着他在早餐吧吃烤土司。当他吃完土司后，舔掉了手指上的草莓果酱，然后叹了一口气。他看着他和他收养的小猫一起玩，摇晃着一只玩具老鼠的尾巴大笑。他看着他尝试烤一个派，笑声和咒骂声交替着，间歇眯着眼看一下电脑屏幕上显示的菜谱。当派烤好以后，他端着他的电脑去了客厅，坐在沙发上，直接从锡纸盘里吃派，头发上还沾着面粉，却是一副骄傲的表情。

他看着了好多的事情，而所有的这一切都表明Eduardo很快乐。Mark感觉喜忧参半。

之后的一个周六，当他再次检查时，他感觉到了一点不同。Eduardo坐在他的沙发上，穿着一条条纹睡裤，没穿上衣。太暗了，唯一的光源就是开着的电脑，所以他的脸隐没在微弱的蓝光和夜色的阴影间。他前倾着身体，双肘支在膝盖上，一只手扶着额头，一手拿着电话放在耳边。  
“我知道”，他说，“我明白，但是——为什么你还在说这个？那是什么意思？我不认为你清楚我在做什么——不，我不是那个意思，你有在听我说话吗？我知道！我知道！爸爸，我说我知道了！”他抬起头，稍微坐直了些，空着的那只手在空气里激烈的比划着。停顿了很长一段时间，然后他叹了口气，再一次慢慢地弯下了腰。“我知道，爸爸”他说，听上去有些挫败，“对不起。不，我明白。我懂的。抱歉。我知道了。告诉妈妈我——”他突然停住了，拿下手机看了看，笑了起来，笑声空洞。“当然了”，他说，把电话丢在咖啡桌上，用手揉了揉眼睛。他坐在那儿好一会儿，弯着腰，沉默着，然后他站起来准备离开，但在此之前没忘记伸手合上电脑。

Mark在起身合上他自己的电脑去找吃的之前，皱着眉盯着他的屏幕整整一分钟。

 

之后的一次检查，依然是一片黑暗的环境，他觉得有点不自在，缺乏的光线仿佛是一个信号，预示着历史将要重演。他紧张了几秒钟，然后一个轻柔的哽咽声响起来，而当摄像头适应了黑暗以后，他看清了，他现在有另一个完全不同的原因来紧张了。

Eduadro躺在床上，床单缠绕在腿上，一只手在抚弄着他的阴茎。他后仰着头，紧闭双眼，呼吸粗重。Mark看着他拱起背，屈起膝盖，脚趾蜷曲着伸进床垫里，然后有些心烦意乱的想着，他大概应该停止继续看下去。他没停止，反而调大了音量。Eduardo轻轻活动着他的拇指，发出呻吟，Mark看着他空闲的那只手抓住了床单，而他不得不伸出一只手去隔着裤子握住自己。

Mark看着整个过程，如此全神贯注，甚至于没有发现Dustin进了他的办公室，直到他站在他身后隔着肩膀说道，“老兄，你在办公室看色情片？我这就告诉Chris”，与此同时，Eduardo在床上弓着身子，伴着一声低泣射了出来。Mark叫嚷着关闭了窗口，并且花了十分钟威胁要炒掉Dustin，如果他将这事告诉任何人。

总之，Dustin告诉了每一个人。

 

最后一次Mark检查的时候，是个星期三，而Eduardo并不是使用电脑的那个人。取而代之的是一个有点好看的圆脸姑娘，坐在他的沙发上，正在快速地敲击键盘写着什么。他看了还不到三十秒，那姑娘就突然皱着眉喊道，“Edu？为什么你的摄像头突然亮起来了？”

Mark僵在他的座位上。Eduardo套着一件超大号的毛衣晃荡过来，手里还拿着锅铲，他瞥了一眼，耸了耸肩，“发生过好几次了”，他说，“你要吃培根吗？”

“好的，请给我一些”，那姑娘说，在皱着眉继续盯着电脑前给了他一个微笑。

Mark迅速退了出来，立即就下定了决心，不再检查了。Eduardo很快乐。他已经得到了证明。该结束了。

（之后，Mark发现那姑娘是Eduardo的表妹。反正也无所谓了。）

 

当然了，事情不会那么简单的，因为两周后Eduardo回复了一个邀请，确认他要去纽约参加会议，Mark也会去那个会议，而Chris花了三天时间教导他什么是文明举止，然后Mark花了他整个飞行的时间去思考怎么表现得像他没有想象着Eduardo躺在床上抚弄自己的样子自慰。

最终结果就是Mark避免自己去接近Eduardo——他看上去有点时差反应，但除此以外一切都好，一点也不像最开始他在会议上的样子——（Mark躲着他）整个晚上，直到，Eduardo不知从哪儿冒了出来，随意地靠着Mark坐了下来，然后说，“你好啊，Mark。”

他拿着一杯威士忌。Mark认出了那副袖扣。他眨着眼睛盯了他好一会儿，才招呼道“嗨。”

Eduardo看上去像是努力克制着不让自己大笑起来。“你还好吗？”他问，十足愉快的语气。

Mark觉得这整件事情或许就是一个陷阱。尽管如此，他依然不能阻止自己回答出声。“挺好的”，他说，“你怎么样？”

“我也挺好的”，Eduardo说，微笑着，然后他张嘴想继续说些什么，但在他开口以前，Mark已经未加思索的脱口而出了。

“你的猫还好吗？”

Eduardo睁大了眼睛。“她很好”，他说，“你是怎么知道——”

“我没有”，Mark说，意识到他犯了什么错。“我——你的西服上有猫毛。”

“不，我的衣服上没有”，Eduardo说，Mark沉下了脸，他有点希望他的衣着不是这么完美，这样他就能糊弄过去了。“是Chris告诉你的吗？”Mark摇摇头。“那你是怎么知道的？”

“我就是知道你会是个养着一只疯狂的猫的家伙。”Mark耸了耸肩，试着解释。

“去你的”，Eduardo说。“你怎么知道的？”

Mark盯着他手上的威士忌好一会儿，想着，操他的，然后他说，“你知道电脑的摄像头是可以黑进去的吗？”

“什么——”Eduardo正要开口，但Mark打断了他。

“有几次在你没有用它的时候，那个摄像头也是亮着的”，Mark说道，就事论事的。Eduardo捏紧了手上的杯子一会儿，之后小心地将它放在桌子上，站起身，问：“我们能到外面聊几句吗？”

Mark想着，这是想和我单独聊一会儿的意思啊，点了点头，跟着他出去了。Eduardo非常平静地领着他穿过宴会厅，然后进到一个无人的大厅，确保他们安全地远离众人后，他扭过头面对着Mark，说：“你想告诉我为什么你要黑进我的摄像头来监视我吗？”

“我就是——好奇”，Mark回答。

“好奇”，Eduardo重复着他的话，而Mark重重地点头。

“我看见你了，一年之前——”

“你已经监视了我一年了？”

“不，就几个月，我——”

“好吧，那就好。”Eduardo干巴巴地打断他。

“在那次华盛顿的会议上，我看见你，就在一年前，你看上去糟糕透了，好吧，之后我就无法停止想着你当时的样子了，我就是想知道你是不是一切都好。”

“你在担心我”，Eduardo试着理解他的话。

“没有”，Mark说，“我是好奇。我想知道你是不是开心。是不是有人照顾好你。”

“我会照顾自己”，Eduardo说，语调平稳。

“好的。”Mark说。

“好吧。”

沉默了一会儿，Eduardo转了转眼珠，然后问道。“什么，准确说，你看见了什么？”

“你做了一个派”，Mark迅速答道，Eduardo挑了挑眉。“你非常骄傲，对于你做成了这事。你自己刮胡子，你戴黄色的领带，还有绿色的，也戴紫色的。你的衣柜里非富多彩。但你从不穿什么蓝色的东西。”他顿了一会儿，发现Eduardo没打算说什么后继续道，“然后有一次你跟你的父亲谈话，你看起来……很悲伤。唔。还有一次你跟Chris通话时提到你跟某个人分手了？”

Eduardo移开了目光，显然沉浸在自己的思绪中。Mark想知道是否他应该试图在每一次未经他的允许下亮起他的摄像头时给他打电话。“说完了吗？”他终于开口道。

“没”，Mark说，Eduardo给了他一个期待的眼光。“有一个姑娘，就看见一次，你给她做培根。还有。另一次，你——你在床上，当时你在……”Mark住了口，耸了耸肩。Eduardo盯着他。

“我对你已经没感觉了（I'm over you)。”他最终说，尽管声音听上去并不完全确定。

“好的”，Mark说，因为当Eduardo在乎他的时候他根本就不知道，任何意义上的。“你今晚为什么过来和我说话？”

这次轮到Eduardo耸肩了。“我想我已经恨了你足够长的时间了。”

“好吧”，Mark说。

“停止监视我。”

“好的。”

沉默了很长时间，而在此期间，他们仅仅是注视着对方。“那次”,Eduardo开口，又住了口，然后清了清嗓子，试着再次开口，“那次我在床上的时候……我是不是……？”

“是的。”Mark回答。

“我记得那次”，Eduardo说。“那束光”，他犹豫了一下，“你是不是……？”

“我当时在办公室”，Mark说，反正他现在也没什么好失去的了，“但那整个过程我都喜欢。”

Eduardo气呼呼地一笑，伸手拨弄了一下头发。“我该做点什么？”他问。Mark耸了耸肩。Eduardo看着他好一会儿道，“噢，去他的”，然后他倾身向前，双手捧住Mark的脸，吻住了他。

Mark僵硬了一会儿，然后抓住Wardo的屁股，将他扯进怀里，回吻了他。

“你还是对我没感觉吗（Are you still over me）？”Mark在他们分开的间隙问道。

“操你的”，Eduardo气喘吁吁地说，然后无可抑制地大笑起来。

“晚点你可以这么做。”Mark说。

Eduardo闭上眼睛再一次笑起来。Mark揪住了他平整的衬衫，下定决心要将它搞得一团糟。“我们应该回酒店去”，Eduardo最终说，“然后找出一个摄像头的新用法。”

 

“如果你想知道的话”，Eduardo晚些时候说，就在他下床关了摄像头，依旧裸着躺回Mark身边的时候，“我还是会告诉Chris和Dustin你有多么令人毛骨悚然的。”

“我就知道”，Mark沮丧地说。

“别担心”，Eduardo对他说，“他们会因为太过开心我们俩重新开始讲话而忘记对你生气的。也不会取笑你。”

 

他们并没有高兴地忘记对他生气。或者取笑他。不过Mark看着Eduardo躺在沙发上的样子，生动又自然，然后他觉得，这一切都是值得的。

 

END


End file.
